1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device which includes a slidable coupling that enables both rotation of the housing elements between a collapsed and a deployed orientation, and also translation of the housing elements relative to each other from a collapsed orientation to an extended orientation.
2. Background Art
The use of electronic devices, such as cellular telephones, and the like has steadily increased. In many instances the electronic devices include a first housing element and a second housing element which are in some manner coupled together so as to permit rotation of the housing elements relative to each other. As a result, the housing elements can be rotated between a collapsed orientation and a deployed orientation. For example, the device can be stored and maintained in the closed orientation when not in use and then in the deployed orientation for use.
A number of different manners in which to couple two housing elements of an electronic device have been employed. Among other structures, a single axis hinge, possibly with damping features is often used to couple the housing elements. Such single axis hinges limit the configuration of the housing elements at the region proximate the hinges so that the respective elements can remain free of interference throughout rotation between the collapsed orientation and the deployed orientation. Any interference can damage the housing and interfere with the rotation of the respective housing elements. Often, rounded edges and tight control of the side edge configuration is required to provide a compact, yet functional hinge.
What is needed is a hinge assembly which allows both rotation of housing elements relative to each other as well as slidable translating of housing elements relative to each other, so as to allow increased movement between the housing elements (and therefore greater freedom in design thereof) without interference.